Abandoned
by illuminazione
Summary: Second part of my 120 prompts challenge. Captain Jack Sparrow all alone in Davy Jones realm long before they come to rescue him.


Second installment in my 120 prompts challenge. The first part was "Snow" in the Star Wars Universe. I'm not sure if it's allowed in the 120 prompts challenge to change fandoms, but frankly I don't care that much.

Hope you like this one.

It was very interesting to write (and it'll hopefully be also interesting to read). I just assumed that Davy Jones' death realm does strange things to you. (And even stranger things if you start off crazy...)

Have fun!

Prompt 38: Abandoned

Fandome: Pirates of the Caribbean story

Characters: Captain Jack Sparrow (all alone...)

Alternative Title: Somewhere in Nowhere

* * *

><p>He first realized that he was all by himself the day or night or something he noticed that his ship wasn't moving trough the waves. There was no ocean and no wind and no land and no plants and no animals and basically nothing. A nothingy lot of nothingness. Right in the middle of nowhere.<p>

Sadly there was also no rum. Jack sighed and threw the empty bottle over board. He waited for the sound of glass breaking, but it wasn't going to come. He frowned, wondering, what strange kind of place this was.

Then suddenly he remembered. It was not easy to do. Remembering. The harder he tried to grasp the fleeting thoughts, the more they blurred and disappeared. It was like trying to think about an almost forgotten dream.

Had there been a life before this… this… odd lack of anything?

To be completely honest, he didn't know. There might have been a world where this ship didn't lay on the ground motionless, where it had a purpose, where he had a purpose. A world where things had a meaning and sailing was everything.

A string of images flashed before his eyes. Ahh, he smiled, water. There had been water before, he was sure of it. Lots of water.

He felt the wet splashes on his skin, tasted the salt on his tongue and somewhere far away and still so close, he heard a loud growl. Hearing, seeing, smelling and simply being there he for some reason felt a deep sense of betrayal. Weird. Why did he feel betrayed? He was a pirate, wasn't he? Yes, he was. And with that realization a flood of memories came rushing down on him. Memories of the wide sea, of treasures, an mutinying crew, lots of fighting, lots of fleeing.

So there had been a life he'd lead. He laughed out loud at some fond and not so fond scenes playing in his head. Hah, he had definitely done interesting journeys with interesting people.

He knitted his brows together. That still didn't explain the betrayal, though. It didn't have anything to do with the mutiny, because, really, he should've seen that coming. Those had been selfish, greedy, lying bastards.

It had something to do with a princess. No, not a princess, but a wealthy, respected and really beautiful woman. Strong willed and fierce. She had been a good woman, an honest woman, hadn't she? She'd even had a noble name: Elizabeth Swann.

When he closed his eyes he could see her figure in his mind. Long, wavy hair, a straight posture, a serious expression and defying the storm that's bound to be around her.

Yes, the betrayal came from her.

Somehow the whole thing also was connected to his deal with Davy Jones. He shuddered at the thought of this creature. Why the hell did he have a deal with a guy like this? What had the deal been about anyway? His gaze wandered around and stopped at the ship. His ship. The Black Pearl. Slowly the mist in his head cleared away and he could see it all. All the stuff that lead him here. He sold his soul to Davy Jones for this wonderful amazing ship. He'd had ten years (in theory). And Davy Jones had been hunting him when those years had been over. With this ugly, disgusting, dangerous kraken.

And then…

They'd been on his ship and the sea monster had been close and Elizabeth had kissed him and then chained him to the mast. She'd sacrificed him for her life and that of her darling Will Turner. She'd hurried away and just left him there to be eaten.

That was how he died.

That woman, that Elizabeth Swan, had killed him (in a weird and twisted way, because it wasn't technically her that ate him, but anyway it was all her fault). That good, ethical woman, that he had maybe, just maybe, liked (a little). As a pirate of course it was his nature not to trust anyone, but possibly he had trusted her, somehow, in a way.

And look where that'd brought him. He was dead and - as far as he could tell - in the endless, terrible hell that was Davy Jones' realm.

All alone. Abandoned. Forever.

* * *

><p>That's it. Oh, poor Jack. At least he comes back.<p> 


End file.
